


Five Times Farts Were Funny (& The One Time It Was Historical)

by Nat_Nav



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Childish Comedy, Clint is a child at heart, Crack, F/M, Honestly it's too late for me to be writing this, THE SMELL, Who doesn't laugh at a fart joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_Nav/pseuds/Nat_Nav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t say wind farm. I’m already feeling gassy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Farts Were Funny (& The One Time It Was Historical)

“Good god what’s that smell!” Clint stated wrinkling his nose as he shot another arrow at the Doom-bots.   
“I don’t know. I don’t think it these robots though.” Natasha stated her expression distasteful.   
“Aye, my friends, the odour is most foul.” Thor agreed, swinging his hammer above his head in attempt to clear the air. It was then Clint noticed Steve’s crimson disposition.   
“Something up Cap?” Clint asked as he fired a direct hit at the Doom-bots eye.   
“Schwarma doesn’t agree with me.” Steve mumbled and Clint laughed.

-

“Guys, I don’t think we should let the Hulk eat the bad guy next time.” Tony stated walking into the rec room.   
“Dare I ask why?” Natasha asked, she was lounged across the couch, her feet in Clint’s lap.

The lift pinged, signalling its arrival at the floor and out of its clutches stepped Bruce. He was promptly followed by what is now known as `The Smell`.

 “Hulk says he’s sorry.” Bruce murmurs sheepishly and the room was quickly evacuated.

-

_PHART….._  
“Clint!” Natasha shouted in disgust.   
“Guilty!” Clint admitted.

-

Tony walked into the bathroom. After spending several hours in his lab, even he had to admit he needed a shower- he reeked.  

Although apparently not as much as the bathroom.

“Jarvis, who was the last person in here?” Tony asked the AI.   
“I believe it was Miss Romanoff, sir.” Jarvis replied. Tony snorted in laughter.   
“What do you know; Natasha has something other than a stick up there.”

-

“Man of Hawk, I wish to ask you a question.” Thor stated as both men stood on the roof of Stark Towers.   
“Ask away big guy.” Clint replied.   
“What is the monster that lurks in my chest, which makes such hideous sounds and pain?” Thor asked.   
“Err… it could be a few things I guess. You more better to ask Bruce about this but it could be…” Clint began but was cut off by Thor’s rear end.

Thor winced at the sound, but instantly felt much better. “It seemed whatever beast did lurk has left. Thank you friend Clinton.” Thor stated happily and Clint openly gawped at him.

“That was disgusting…” He finally uttered and then raised his hand. “Hi-five?”

-

Tony was finally doing it. He was down on one knee in front of the most important woman in his life. He was all for grand gestures and he couldn’t think of one much bigger than now. Hence, in front of enormous crowd, streamed live over Time Square on New Years Eve, Tony Stark proposed to Pepper Potts.

“What I’m really trying to say Pepper is that, will you…”

_PHART…_

“Ewww… Tony that’s disgusting!”


End file.
